Birthday to Remember Chestervelle drabble
by divergenceintheimpala
Summary: It's Jo's birthday. And little does she know, Dean has something up his sleeve and she's in for the biggest surprise of her life, making it a birthday to remember.


Dean was like an excited little child that particular day. It was Jo's birthday, and he had something very special planned for her. Jo had always told him not to make a fuss, that her birthday was nothing special. However, he never listened to her. He just went ahead and did what he wanted. (What a surprise.)

"Dress up extra nice today, Jo. I mean- you always look gorgeous but y'know. Somethin' formal. A dress or something." He muttered, somewhat flustered. She laughed at him and rolled her eyes, shooing him out of the room. He grabbed a suit and ran out to go get dressed in the guest room. It wouldn't be right if he didn't make the effort too. He waited for Jo to get dressed, sighing at how long girls took to get ready. He knocked on her door and leaned against it. "Ready?"  
Without a word, she opened the door. He nearly fell through it, damn her. Looking up, he saw her— dressed up so pretty in a little black dress. His mouth fell open, and he looked at her in awe.  
"Holy—- Joanna Beth Harvelle, you are so damn beautiful right now." He told her, grinning from ear to ear. She just laughed and shoved him, blushing like a fool.  
"Not too bad yourself, Winchester." She kissed his cheek and made her way downstairs.  
"What's this big plan of yours?" She asked, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed with her gently. "Well, princess; first, I'm going to take you out to dinner. Some place fancy- no objections. Then, we're gonna come back home, where I have a surprise planned out for you." He told her, kissing her forehead.  
"It's not gonna be some weird naked thing is it?" She asked, teasing.  
"Sadly not this time. That comes later, promise." He winked, before taking her hand and leading her out to the Impala, opening the door for her before getting in on his side. Quickly pulling out his phone, he sent a text to Sam to tell him that they were gone, the house was free.

Then the plan was underway. The house was going to be decorated. Ash, Sam, Ellen and Castiel had it all under the wing. They were going to decorate the house, set the tables up and the food. Of course, they were throwing a party whilst Jo and Dean were at dinner.

For some reason, Jo was nervous about dinner. She'd had so many other birthdays, and nothing had ever been done for them really, other than birthday pizza, beer and a poorly decorated cake. She didn't mind though. It was just all a bit strange.  
They pulled up at the restaurant and he helped her out of the car, before leading her into the fancy, calming atmosphere of the expensive restaurant. It was lit up, golden decoration, candles and wine glasses. Jazz music played in the background. She felt as she had been sent into a time warp back to the 1970's! She didn't mind though. They were led to their table which was somewhat near the back, and slightly hidden away from others. A bottle of champagne was brought over, and glasses were poured for them.

Jo looked at Dean, and Dean grinned back at her, apple green eyes watching her. She blushed under his gaze and smiled slightly. "Thank you, for all this. It's beautiful…" She told him, looking around in awe.  
"To us, Jo. Our happiness together. And of course, happy birthday." He grinned, clinking their glasses together after his toast, taking a sip of the expensive champagne.

They then had their dinner in the calm environment, laughing together as they enjoyed their meal. Jo was happy and relaxed, ready to just go home. Dean led her back to the car after paying the expensive bill. He didn't mind— it was worth it. It was for Jo.

He sent another text to Sam to tell them they were on their way back. Sam told the others and they instantly went into hiding, turning all the lights off.

Dean was even more nervous now- hoping that everything would go to plan like he wanted it to. He couldn't show Jo that he was nervous though; that would look too suspicious. He drove her home, and brought her back to the house.

"Ready for your surprise?" He asked, grinning as his arms wrapped around her, covering her eyes. She laughed and stumbled along the corridor. He opened the living room door, flicked on the light and uncovered her eyes. The walls had banners on it, balloons… The works. They jumped out from hiding and cheered.  
"Happy birthday, Jo!" They yelled in unison, pulling the party poppers. Dean laughed and felt proud of their work as a team. The stereo was turned on, and the party begun. There was alcohol- but not much. They wanted to remain sober for the most of it.

It was going to toll midnight soon, and it was time for another toast. Dean cleared his throat and lifted a glass.  
"I'd uh, like to say a few words…" He called out. Everyone turned to look at him, and the music stopped so they were able to hear.

"I'd like to make a toast to Jo- and her birthday. Happy birthday princess." He grinned, winking over at her. She smiled and lifted her glass to that, snickering quietly.  
"I'd also like to thank her. Thank her for making me a better man, less of a drunken fool- just a more sober one. She's steered me away from alcohol. She's made me a better person, a better hunter. More aware of things. And honestly, she makes me so happy."  
He walked over to her and stood in front of her, smiling down at her.  
"Which is why, I'd like to marry her." He then got down on one knee in front of her, pulling out a box with a small delicate ring in it. It was Mary's. He took her hand and held it tight, kissing the knuckles on her delicate hand.  
"Joanna Beth Harvelle, will you do me the greatest honour of being my wife?" He asked, looking hopeful as he glanced up at her.  
She was speechless— in shock, honestly. It took her a moment to respond, but she nodded, managing to choke out a yes.

He put the ring onto her finger, and swooped her up into his arms, stealing a kiss before hugging her tight. The room filled with cheers and claps, as the couple were finally happier once more- and now there was going to be a wedding!

This was a birthday to remember.


End file.
